Trepidation
by Rejionera
Summary: Pre-Mass effect... It has been 105 years after the geth war. 105 years for the geth to come to the consensus that they need to go beyond the perseus veil for more intel on organics and if possible to make peace, and to that end they sent out a unit unlike any other so far. This is his story.
1. chapter 1

**Trepidation**

 **Chapter 1:** **The unit**

 **AU** : So just to give some idea what's going on here. This is a story about a geth platform; from just before mass Effect 1 all the way through to andromeda...But you must be thinking that's absurd considering the andromeda initative was just after the end of mass Effect 2 ends right? But hold your horses because everything will be explained, bear with me here because this is one hell of a ride and the only way to find out how this works is by reading the dammed story. All I'm going to say is sentient geth platform... Enjoy.

 **Year: 2000 c.o**

 **Location: Milky way**

 **Perseus veil**

 **Tikkun system**

 **Rannoch orbit**

105 years after the geth war, the geth came to a consensus that they needed insight into the universe outside of the perseus veil. And to that end 10,000 geth programs were uploaded into a unique geth prime platform designed to communicate with organic life.

There wasn't a jolt of movement or a sharp intake of air when the unit activated. It was just that, an activation; with the gradual glow of its photo-receptor powering up.

It stood up to its full height, before surveying the room it was in. Disassembled platforms and parts lay atop counters around the room all laid out in a neat order. It looked down and brought up its hands slowly to look at them.

A very pointless gesture to the geth but this unit was needed to be able to communicate with organics and a consensus was reached that the unit that was sent be able to psychically and verbally communicate with organic life. Small gestures such as this one were vital to make the unit seem more organic and approachable.

It looked at the door briefly before making its way through. Navigating it's way through the dreadnought as if second nature. Past dormant platforms huddled around a geth access terminal and countless rooms until it finally reached a hangar bay.

Inside on one side there were a number of geth drop ships and collusi; and on the the other various vessels of different origin asari, turian, salarian and other races. All stripped down of their components.

And in the middle of the room sat a ship. By all accounts it appeared to be a turian assault destroyer. Just with a few added modifications. Elements of the surrounding ships have been incorporated into the design of the ship. May it be the armaments, the armour, the FTL drive, the Mass Effect field generators and almost everything else of the ship has been altered or changed.

Drones covered the ship in various places doing checks and other duties. The unit walked towards the ships under ramp. The ramp lowered with a soft mechanical hiss.

The unit proceeded on board and made its way to the bridge. When it arrived, it was greeted with an array of consoles and terminals. It looked to the captain's post and saw an addition to the ship. A geth access terminal that seemed to wired directly into the ship. Allowing for direct control of the ship or rather it allows the unit, to become the ship itself.

The unit stepped up to the terminal and linked itself with the ship. Systems started to activate and come on line. The ship started to hum with life. Lights flickered on and other various terminals and consoles aswell.

The ship was finally ready to take off. The drones retreated away from the ship and deactivated. Allowing the ship to depart at long last.

The ship slowly started to hover in the hangar before drifting forward out into space in orbit of the planet below... Rannoch, and finally towards the systems mass effect relay.

Using the extranet access from the ship, the unit sifted through countless amounts of data. Language, history, planets, systems, the dark net, news, porn, currency rates and so on and so forth.

After a brief consensus the unit deemed that the place most appropriate location to start. Would be in the terminus system, more specifically Omega.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trepidation**

 **Chapter 2: Lawless**

 **AU:** So given that this fic has only been out a few days, I have to say that I am genuinely surprised it's garnered as much interest as it has. But anyways you're not here to read me droning on enjoy!

Whilst passing through the mass relay, the unit assimilated as much data as it could from the extranet; and considering the time it would take to finally arrive at omega. Well it's going to be long trip.

Sometime later in terminus space...

The unit couldn't risk the ship docking in omega so instead took a smaller shuttle from the hangar. It turns out after by passing security of various known militaries and some more discreet groups of the universe; that a lot of the ships that were salvaged to enhance this one were mostly prototypes and experiments. But even then the turian destroyer turned out to be a highly advance project with experimental weapon systems and armour. The turian hierarchy wasted no expense with all the state of the art on board.

All supplemented with various other technologies. A prototype salarian stealth drive which was able to render the ship completely invisible to both scanners and the naked eye. Asari mass effect generators that enabled the ship to travel impossible distances in almost an instant. Silaris armour which made the ship nigh on impenetrable. Experimental cyclonic barrier technology which was barely compatible with the ship due its sheer size.

A hybrid citadel eezo drive, when compared to some state of the art models made them look like childish attempts. Also on board a QEC or rather quantan entanglement communicator which allowed for instantaneous communication over any fathomable distance.

But the crown jewel was the ships main cannon. Of turian design, a giant electromagnetic cannon that propelled rounds at high speeds with mass effect fields rotating the rounds and adding additional force propelling the round.

In the middle of the hangar was an armoured turian drop ship courtesy of the turian fleet. The unit wasted no time boarding it and flying it out the hangar and finally towards omega.

Not too far out from omega the unit picked up a distress call whilst scanning communications. The unit took interest and focused solely on the signal. A young quarian girl came on screen, behind her small fires raged on consoles, the sound of injured crew screaming for help and others running around trying to help them. She looked to be in pretty bad shape too; huge gashes in her environmental suit oozing with antibiotics and blood, a cracked visor missing a few shards.

It was clear she wasn't going to make it unless someone made it to her first and even then she had a slim chance of surviving.

The message played once again. "This is Zhalia Van Nostrabi on board a trading freighter outside of omega. Please we're being attacked by raiders, most of the crew are dead or are very close."

She shifts closer to the camera bringing her arm up to steady her " If no one can make it please make sure that no one else suffers the same fate."

That was the end of the distress call. A consensus was made factoring time of travel, likilehood of survival and various other factors. What seemed like an eternity for the unit was a mere second in actual time.

The unit quickly set to pushing different buttons and turning various dials. Turning the ship in the direction of the stress call and floored the acceleration. With one last button which switched on the auto pilot, the unit got up out of the pilots seat and made its way into the cargo hold.

It needed more than brute strength to get through all those raiders. It needed some serious fire power which now lined the weapon racks on the walls.

It picked up a geth pulse rifle first examining it briefly in its hands before putting it on its back. Then it moved over a bit picking up a geth shotgun as well; slotting it onto the small of its back. On the wall above was a geth sniper rifle which it quickly grabbed and placed it in its spot. Something larger caught its eye; some sort of elongated hexagonal shield. It picked it up flipping it over to find a arm brace and a untouched omni-tool. It should provide excellent cover. Putting it on its left arm, it moved back towards the cockpit to see two ships.

One was set a blaze and bits of it were floating off into the surrounding void. The other was tethered to it like a spider looming over its prey. The unit punched in the automated docking procedure and turned to face the door.

A small smg was holstered in a belt kit holding thermal clips. Grabbing it quickly it threw the belt around its waist and locked the smg to its leg.

The ship finally docked and the door hissed as it depressurised and opened. It brought the shield up and extended just in case there was resistance on the other side.

It stepped out slowly and saw the ship in ruin electrical fires burning, sparks flying off loose wiring, scorch marks on the walls were a fire fight took place and bodies littered the place.

Some slumped against the walls with missing limbs, some sprawled over makeshift barricades and others in a state all over the place.

The unit proceeded unholstering the smg ready to fire in case of jittery crew or worse the raiders. On the wall a little further in, it saw a console still intact and working

Quickly going to the console it became apparent that it was actually a map of the ship. At least know the unit knew where it was going and wouldn't have to wander aimlessly. It downloaded onto the omni tool and set a path for the bridge; where all the survivors should be holding up.

It hurried towards the bridge still alert for any sign of danger. Passing more death and destruction on its way.

It turned a corner all the while scanning for any life signs. All there was, were countless bodies of raiders who were trying to head this way. A weak cough made the unit flick its aim to the source; a couple of crates stacked up with scorch marks and splatters of blood. It crept forward slowly as to avoid alerting whoever the cough came from.

And there it was a badly injured turian clutching a assault rifle closely to its chest with its right arm, a helmet with a cracked visor and a hole through one side lay next to it. On closer inspection the unit saw that the turian was male. His face covered in burn marks on the left side. The eye was gone. His left arm and right leg were completely gone.

The unit quickly retracted its shield and holstered its weapon. It knelt down next to the turian and started checking to see if he had any more injuries with its omni tool.

The turian heard the shuffling and with a pained groan said "You raider scum I'll fucking kill you! You bastards!" he tried moving the rifle so he could shoot it but he had no strength left in him.

"Don't move you're in critical condition, this one is here to help please stay still" the unit chimed bluntly as it slathered medigel from its belt kit onto the turians wounds.

Slightly confused and paniced, the turian focused his vision to see a geth unit knelt next to him. His heart started racing as realised. "What the-" he was abruptly cut off by the unit "I say again please do not move you are in critical condition and this one is trying to apply first aid."

The turian shot back "But you're geth, unfeeling AI hard wired to kill." The unit tilted it's head " That is false, a mere preconception created by organics."

Applying the medi gel to the last of the wounds, the unit stood up and looked down at the turian "This one has stabilised you and will be back with organic help, please remain here and recover, turian" the unit looked back up and unholstered the assault rifle.

Checking that the weapon was funcitional, it started to carry on its path but only a few steps until it heard the turian again. "My name is not Turian, tin can... It's Midra."

The unit looked back and processed what he said "this one will return with help, Midra, this one has no name, remain safe." and without another word it turned back onto its path towards bridge.

After a minute or two the sounds of heavy gunfire being traded could be heard. The unit saw a sign above a door ahead of it labelled" Bridge" at least it now knew its goal was just ahead.

It shouldered its weapon and stalked forward through the door. With a quick dash it hid behind some crates of cover. Peeking over the cover it counted 30 raiders laughing and taking shots at the other side of the room which was reinforced with boxes, shelves and about anything that wasn't nailed down and that could take a hit.

The raiders consisted of vorcha, bartarians, a couple of asari and turians. All armed with shotguns, assault rifles, pistols and the like.

It saw the muzzle flash of a assault rifle come out of the barricade followed by the angry shouting of Zhalia "Fuck you! If you want to get in here! You'll have to go through me!" she finished with another random volley of rounds.

The raiders laughed again as all the shots missed. They all stopped laughing when a loud grizzled voice pierced the room "That's enough fun and games kiddo! This is your last chance... Or else I'm throwing a couple of grenades in there!"

The unit looked for the source of the voice and saw that a towering krogan was coming in through a side door. The raiders moved out the way and cleared a path for him down the middle.

He waited a moment before saying "So what'll it be bitch? Come out and maybe we'll let you live... Or I just blow you to kingdom come huh?"

No response was made from the barricade. The air grew cold and the seconds that past felt like an eternity.

The krogan laughed as he reached for a pouch on his leg. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

The unit reacted quickly and popped up from behind its cover. Choosing its targets wisely, it let a burst of fire into some raiders on the right dropping three of them. Diving for cover on the left it fired again hitting four more raiders on the left side this time.

By the time the raiders realised what was going on seven of them lay dead and had barely enough time to turn around to see the colossal form of the unit hurtling towards them.

The unit put its rifle on its back as it vaulted over another crate drawing out its shotgun. Aiming at the raiders it fired shot after shot hitting a few and killing those closest to it. One of the turian raiders tried to throw a grenade but the unit saw it and shot at the explosive.

The blast killed him and a lot of the raiders around him, some others were extremely hurt and were downed by the blast.

The smoke cleared and the unit came walking through it killing any of the raiders that weren't aready dead. One of the asari raiders turned out to be a biotic and tried to throw him against the wall in a last ditch effort. Again too slow for the unit as it fired a shot point blank at her.

The unit turned to the centre to say the krogan stumbling up. He coughed before looking at the unit and pointing "You! You son of a bitch!" with that he turned and charged the unit.

It responded with the same, holstering its shotgun, it charged the krogan. When the two met the krogan grabbed the unit and kept on charging right into a wall. The krogan dropped the unit from the wall and was ready to deliver a blow it the units head.

The unit quickly regained itself dodging the blow before countering by grabbing the krogans head and bringing its knee to his face.

The krogan stumbled back dazed as blood poured down its face, which was followed by another devastating strike; knocking square onto his ass.

This only served to piss him off further as he went berserk and grabbed some metal piping out of the debris. Now back on his feet he charged the unit again.

Learning from its previous mistake, the unit braced itself and dodged right before it got hit. Wasting no time, it dashed behind the krogan who was too enraged to care and threw its entire weight behind the charging krogans neck into the wall.

With a loud audible snap the krogan finally stopped. It's body slowly sliding down the wall. The fight now over the unit checked for any damage that may have been inflicted on itself.

Giving itself a visual once over and a quick internal scan showed no major damage. Now fully satisfied, it started to walk back towards the barricade which was dismantled to reveal a room full of injured crew, all with wounds of varying degree.

Two turians stood on either side of the door facing towards the unit with weapons still drawn, as if expecting another attack. Between them hobbled forward Zhalia from the distress call, now with an assault rifle in hand.

She was small even for a quarian, only coming up to the elbows of the turians next to her. There was a moment of silence, as they eyed each other up.

Without a word she raised her weapon aiming at the units head and in turn the turians did the same albeit looking at each other confused.

The unit calmly raised its hands above its head as a show of surrender "This one came across the distress call and have come to help" the unit was unfamiliar on how to conduct itself with organics which are a new element to it.

More seconds past with nothing but silence. Zhalia finally broke the silence "why in the hell would a geth be out here in the middle of nowhere!?" the turians looked down at the girl in surprise; probably not expecting such a loud a f demanding voice from someone so small.

"This one has been sent to better understand and make peace with organics" a simple truth.

She shifted briefly before lowering her gun and started poking the units chest. "Let's get this straight tin can... I'm not happy with you being here... But at the moment these people need help and I can't complain about where it comes from... So either help or fuck off."

She stepped back and crossed her arms, waiting for a reply. "Very well creator, this one will help if it can. This one came across one of the crew called Midras, he is in critical condition and needs immediate care. This one stabilised him before coming here. Is there anyone you can send to help him?"

She looked at both of the turians and said in a annoyed tone "Well get going you two there's a man that needs your help shoo!" ushering them with her hands.

They both just nodded and lightly jogged away down the hallway where the unit came from.

"Best get started on helping who we can then tin can." she said as she dragged the unit in by the arm. She looked back briefly at the unit and said "my name is Zhalia, not creator. You better not forget you bucket of bolts."


End file.
